Lo que nunca entendere
by Kany Iparis
Summary: ¿Por qué demonios mi hermana era tan competitiva? ¿Y por qué solo lo era con las mujeres? ¿Qué tiene de excitante el sentirte superior a tu prójimo?  Realmente eso es algo que jamás entenderé. TERMINADO.
1. Todos tenemos talento

_Hola gente!_

_Pues, soy nueva en este Fandom, ¡Un gusto! :3 soy Ichijouji Kany-chan._

_Bien, respecto al fick, es un RinxLen, lo cual significa que es incesto, quedan advertidos, aunque creo que aquí es mucho mas común el incesto que en cualquier otro Fandom (lo cual me alegra muchísimo). Este será un Two-shoot o quizá un Three-shoot no estoy segura. Aun soy novata, ojala les guste :P_

_Advertencias: Tal vez por ahora no parezca un RinxLen, eso se notara después, solo ténganme paciencia por favor. Y otra cosa, amo a casi todos los vocaloids principales, así que me gustaría mencionarlos, y puede que eso les parezca un poquito tedioso, solo imagínense las cosas, es divertido. Ademas ¿conocen a los gemelos Kagene? Yo los amo, incluso desbancaron a los Kagamine como mis personajes favoritos (no me maten por eso T-T) y quería incluirlos!_

_Dedicatoria: A mi BFF Online Nía! Te quiero mucho linda, y gracias por tu fick (All About Us) sos un amor, se que esta es de tus parejas favoritas, ojala te guste mi pequeño trabajito!_

_Disclaimer: Yo no soy Yamaha, soy solo una escritora novata, por lo tanto, Vocaloid, no es mio, si lo fuera, cuantas cosas no haría.._

* * *

><p><em>´´´´´…..´´´´´´…..´´´´´´<em>

_**Cap 1: Todos tenemos talento.**_

_´´´´´…..´´´´´´…..´´´´´´_

Ciertamente las mujeres son la cosa mas complicada del mundo. Siempre me decían lo mismo, además de repetirme que nunca lograría comprenderlas. Y jamás lo creí. Bueno, yo siempre supe que entender a mi gemela Rin no era en absoluto fácil, pero jamás lo vi como una imposibilidad, siempre que se comportaba de manera extraña o curiosa, indagaba un poco en los hechos o hablaba con ella, y listo, siempre entendía su comportamiento (o mínimo una parte de el). No fue hasta hace poco que realmente su carácter rebaso todos mis conocimientos y logro superarme.

¿Por qué demonios mi hermana era tan competitiva? ¿Y por qué solo lo era con las mujeres? ¿Qué tiene de excitante el sentirte superior a tu prójimo?

Realmente eso es algo que jamás entenderé.

Bien, les contare una historia, acerca de cómo mi hermana llego a los extremos de su obsesión que termino por volverme un completo loco.

Todo comenzó cuando mis padres al ver que mi intelecto (y no es por ser presumido) rebasaba al nivel del colegio al que asistía, decidieron inscribirme a la Academia de Talentos Superiores Vocaloid, un internado para niños talentosos en cualquier ramo, hay desde artes hasta ciencias, pasando por filosofía y cultura física. Es una academia para los estudiantes prodigiosos, donde explotan tu talento y te llevan a ser grande (ok, ya se que sueno a comercial de radio). El punto es que mis padres me convencieron de mudarme y especializarme en matemáticas, mi mejor materia, en la que sinceramente destaco mucho. La idea de expresarme con mi mayor potencial me agrado demasiado, a mí, a Rin, no tanto.

Ella no podía creer que su gemelo, con el que vivió los primeros 14 años de su vida se marcharía a una escuela al otro lado de Japón, así que convenció a mis padres de enviarla a también a ella. Les dijo un montón de cosas, acerca de la cercanía gemela, de que si no estábamos juntos no rendiríamos igual y sabe cuanta tontería mas. Que al final, terminamos empacando juntos, aun sabiendo que Rin no tenía especialidad alguna (requisito principal de la escuela).

Cuando llegamos, fuimos demasiado bien recibidos. Todos se mostraron atentos y cariñosos, y nos dieron habitaciones en el edificio más grande y lujoso. Aunque luego nos enteramos de que hay se hospedaban los hijos de los ricos, famosos y poderosos. No nos molesto, al fin y al cabo somos hijos de Sosuke Kagamine el dueño de la mas grande franquicia de restaurantes tradicionales en Japón (Nos especializamos en fideos de Shampon, martes 2x1, niños menores de 8 años no pagan, perdón, después de todo sigue siendo el negocio familiar). Un enorme edificio color beige que se encontraba al noroeste del campus, el más cercano a los salones de clase, y lo compartíamos con otros 6 chicos.

La primera en recibirnos (y al parecer la jefa del edificio) fue Miku, una dulce joven, hija de Mamoru Hatsune el dueño de Yamaha. Ella estaba aquí por el canto, tiene una voz fabulosa, es muy bonita, amable y sobre todo es la presidenta del comité escolar.

Luego esta Meiko, hija de Miyako Sakine, la mas famosa cantante de los años 80 en nuestro país. Una gran compañera que en cuanto llegamos nos adopto como hermanitos menores, ella se especializa en música, tiene oído musical, y aunque canta genial, le gusta más el tocar instrumentos.

Justo después de conocer a Meiko, vino Kaito, su eterno pretendiente y uno de los únicos dos escasos chicos que viven en ese edificio. Es hijo de Hotaru Shion, uno de los más famosos chefs. Y como su padre, el estudia repostería, y se especializa en bocadillos dulces fríos (conocido comúnmente como helado). Es un gran chico, aunque su nobleza a veces haga que algunos lo traten peor que a un trapo viejo.

El otro chico es Gakupo, un samurái verdadero, sus padres son Mizuho y Kenshin Kamui, dueños de un enorme dojo y ganadores mundiales de kendo. El, al igual que Kaito, es muy amigable y también muy maleable, es una persona honrada y honorable, y a veces las chicas se aprovechan de eso. El se especializa en kendo y lucha con katanas, y aunque es un guerrero nato, fuera del campo es muy blandengue.

Y luego esta Luka, la novia de Gakupo, hija de de Sora Megurine, una famosa diseñadora de modas. Ella es muy divertida y aunque muy directa y a veces cruda, al ser la mayor se comporta como nuestra madre postiza, y nos cuida de todo lo que pueda. Estudia corte y confección, y es bastante buena con la aguja y el hilo.

Y por ultimo esta la pequeña Gumi (¡Oigan! Yo no le puse el apodo, ella era la mas pequeña de la casa antes de que nosotros llegáramos) nieta de Mariko Megpoid, presidenta de la corporación mas grande de calzado deportivo. Dando ejemplo a ello, su especialización es en atletismo y gimnasia rítmica. Eso le da publicidad a la empresa y encuentra algo en lo cual descargar toda su hiperactividad.

No nos tardo tanto adaptarnos, casi inmediatamente nos acomodamos, y nos volvimos amigos de los demás residentes de la casa, comenzamos las clases al día siguiente, y mi hermana al fin se decidió dedicarse al dibujo. Todo se vio fácil al principio, conocimos a nuestros compañeros, compartimos nuestros intereses, y mejoramos nuestros talentos. Pero no todo iba a ser sencillo. Ya que después nos encontramos con la casa contraria, la de los bajos y desconocidos, la casa de los chicos becados.

Algunos de ustedes se preguntaran que es un "Becado", pues les digo que es un estudiante que vive en unas condiciones poco optimas para pagar una colegiatura completa, por lo cual recibe ayuda exterior, que consiste en costearle todos lo gastos que exige la escuela a cambio de buenas notas cada semestre. Este término se deriva de la palabra Beca.

Son chicos talentosos y agradables, que en lo único que se diferencian de uno, es que ellos tienen que esforzarse y trabajar duro para poder estudiar, mientras que nosotros solo necesitamos decirles a nuestros padres que paguen la colegiatura. Al parecer existe un cierto rencor por parte de ellos hacia nosotros, por el hecho de que ellos viven en el peor edificio (además del más alejado) y viven en condiciones no muy cómodas, mientras que nosotros vivimos de los mejor solo por ser hijos de famosos.

Dándome la tarea de estudiar a los muchachos, me di cuenta de que realmente se merecen lo que tienen y mucho más, son talentosos y muy trabajadores, y muy amables aparte.

La mas popular es Teto, compañera de canto de Miku, viene de un pequeño pueblo de Texas y da su vida a la música, el karaoke es su pasión, y es muy bonita.

Luego esta Neru, una espectacular joven, la competencia de Meiko, se la pasan peleando, ya que tiene oído musical y memoria fotográfica, viene de una familia pobre en Osaka, y es la que más nos detesta.

Después Akaito Shion, el primo no reconocido de Kaito, un joven que es exactamente igual y todo lo contrario a su primo. Estudia gastronomía internacional y ama las cosas picantes, detesta lo dulce, y a diferencia del peliazul el nació en un barrio bajo. Es el novio de Neru, y se lleva bien con nosotros (aun con toda la sisaña que nos mete su pareja) aunque claro, se la pasa haciéndoles ojitos a nuestras compañeras a espaldas de Neru, y eso incluye a Meiko y Rin.

Y por ultimo, la razón de mis últimos problemas, lo gemelos Kagene, Rui y Rei. Son considerados nuestra contraparte y viceversa. Son un par de personas bastante tétricas y agresivas, no conversan mucho con las personas del exterior y son muy serios (debo de admitir que al principio me intimidaron un poco). Rei el mayor, es muy sobreprotector con su hermanita, y toca el violín, es muy bueno en lo que hace, y aunque la mayoría parecen melodías de funeral, tengo que admitir que tienen un don con las cuerdas. En cuanto a Rui, ella, para mi desgracia, es especialista en dibujo y era la mejor de la clase. Una muchacha agradable (coleccionista de hachas viejas) y que le encanta leer.

Yo siempre trate de mantenerme al margen de esa situación, sonreír si los veía, no comentar al respecto, y quedarme en mi edifico siempre que podía. Mas a hay cosas que son inevitables.

Hubo un día en que por razones desconocidas, los maestros que teníamos asignados las últimas dos horas decidieron faltar y nos dejaron libres por el resto del día. Casualmente, justo el día en que salí temprano, olvide mis llaves, y mi hermana, con quien compartía dormitorio, no saldría de clases en un buen rato. Así que me fui a explorar la escuela, más específicamente, mi parte favorita, la biblioteca.

Cuando entre, salude cordialmente a la bibliotecaria, y le pregunte acerca de algunos libros y sus ubicaciones y me dirigí hacia las estanterías de literatura clásica japonesa. Pase unos 15 minutos parado frente a los libro pensando en cual tomar y justo cuando me decidí por uno y pose mi mano sobre el, note como unos delicados dedos lo tomaban de la parte baja.

-Perdón, tómalo tu- exclamamos ambos al mismo tiempo. Cuando baje un poco la mirada, me di cuenta de que quien posaba su mano sobre el libro no era otra más que la "competencia" de mi hermana, Rui Kagene, quien me miraba de manera dulce y con un ligero sonroso sobre sus mejillas.

-Las damas primero- me limite a decir mientras sacaba el deseado objeto y se lo entregaba.

-No de veras- alcanzo a decir ella- ese libro ya lo he leído, solo quería repasarlo, si tú no los has hecho, te cedo el derecho.

-Muchas gracias- pronuncie- pero permíteme ayudarte a encontrar un buen libro.

-Pues, si un chico que acaba de escoger "Las crónicas de los malos tiempos que vivió Yuki Asai" mi novela favorita, se ofrece a buscarme un libro, no me negare.

Tras un par de segundos en silencio, encontré unas cuantas novelas que me encanta recomendar, y la invite a sentar a una pequeña mesa al fondo de la biblioteca.

-¿Y bien, que tienes para mi?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues, te ofrezco, "Una canción de primavera" o "Si pudieras volar" de Hanako Tsundere.

-Geniales opciones, me encanta Hanako, de ella leí "El secreto de los ángeles", ese es…

-Su mejor libro.

-Vaya, a pesar de ser un nene pijo tienes buen gusto- dijo bromista.

-Y tú para estar sacada del cerro, sabes de buena literatura- devolví el "ataque".

-Me llevare ambos, ¡Oh perdona! Que malos modales los míos, soy Rui Kagene, un placer.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de mí, un gusto, Len Kagamine.

-Bueno Len, ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café al restaurante del campus? Claro, si no tienes nada planeado.

-Con la única condición de que me dejes pagar- sonreí extendiéndole la mano para pararla.

Y el resto, no es tan interesante, nos pasamos el resto de la tarde conversando acerca de libros, y descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común, amábamos las novelas, pero no esas aburridas de romance y tragedia, amábamos las historias reflexivas, extrañas, y a veces sádicas, que te dejan pensando en algo diferente después de cada párrafo. Compartimos gustos en todo, literatura, música, pasatiempos, fue realmente maravilloso poder hablar con ella, de hecho pasamos 4 horas y media hablando, y hubiéramos durado mas, si no es por su hermano que la llamo desesperado.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado que tu también tienes un gemelo- exclame para tratar de aligerar su tencion, al parecer su hermano era muy celoso y eso la molestaba… (Bien, admito haber estado escuchando la conversación que tuvo)

-Si, se llama Rei, y es un fastidio, ya estaba alarmado por un par de horas que desaparecí.

-Así son los hermanos mayores.

-¿Rin es menor que tu?

-Pues, no. Ella me gana por 2 minutos, y a veces si es algo obsesiva conmigo.

-Entonces no la hagas esperar, de todos modos, debo de volver antes de que mi hermano llame a la policía.

-Pero antes- tome su brazo y la acerque a mi- quiero saber si volverías a salir conmigo.

-Por supuesto, que te parece el próximo sábado, en el patio trasero a las afueras de la cafetería, quiero que me cuentes como te pareció el libro.

-Cuenta con ello.

Y salió por la puerta, realmente había sido buena idea el visitar la biblioteca en mis horas libres, regrese al edificio volando sobre una nube rosa, realmente me sentía feliz, hasta se me había olvidado que no llevaba llave, gracias a dios Rin ya estaba en nuestra habitación y me abrió con mucho gusto.

-Vaya hermanito, traes cara de haber encontrado novia- comento burlescamente, si que me conocía bien- cuenta quien es.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Tu cara de bobo y tu mirada de "Estoy tan feliz".

-Bien, quizás si conocí a una chica.

-Vamos dime quien es- comenzó a acercarse a mi demasiado- por que si no… ¡habrá tortura medieval!- se lanzo sobre mi, ya la conocía, y su idea de tortura era hacerme cosquillas hasta desfallecer, preferí hablar, en su rostro ya se había formado una sádica sonrisa y una mirada curiosa (muy mala convinacion).

-Bien te dire, se llama Rui Kagene, creo que la conoces, esta en tu clase de dibujo y…- no pude terminar la oración, una almohada asesina callo de lleno en mi cara, y cuando observe a rin, su sonrisa se había borrado, y ahora me miraba con una cara de dolor y odio.

-La mosca muerta del barrio pobre… te gusta mi competencia, ¡Len Kagamine que bajo has caído!

-Vamos Rin, no exageres, Rui no es mala, es bastante dulce e inteligente y…

-Te prohíbo que hables más sobre esa, ¡¿Cómo Pudiste?

-Hermanita, cálmate.

-No me digas que me calme, ella no tiene talento alguno y se hace llamar a si misma "La mejor del salón" es una bruja, y lo único que quiere es engatusarte, pero descuida, como la buena hermana mayor que soy, te protegeré, y la pondré en su lugar, por que nadie, y escúchame bien NADIE, es mejor que la magnifica Rin Kagamine, me oíste, así que se valla cuidando, por que no la va a ver venir.

-Rin, ¿no estas exagerando?- otra almohada me volvió a caer- solo, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

-Descuida, solo le mostrare que no soy solo una cara bonita, sino que soy 100% talento puro, ella vera, que nadie me gana en nada, deséame suerte.

De verdad, mi hermana esta chiflada, y era verdaderamente competitiva.

-¿Por qué a mi, por que?

* * *

><p><em>´´´´´…..´´´´´´…..´´´´´´<em>

_Y ¿Bien?, que tal quedo. A mi me gusto, y espero que a ustedes también_

_Unas cuantas aclaraciones, todos los nombres de los padres, me los invente, algunos tienen referencia, y otros no. Igualmente los libros, estaba tratando de sacarme unos cuantos títulos, y bueno, mi única fuente de inspiración era la música que escuchaba y los objetos de mi habitación, así que, si suenan muy mal lo siento._

_Espero actualizar pronto, los leo con mucho amor!_

_Oxoxox Ichijouji Kany-chan._


	2. ¡Estúpidas almohadas!

_Hola chicos!_

_Creyeron que estaba muerta, que no volvería, y que el fick no terminaría? Pues volví, con la segunda parte! Y… no es la final, decidí que serian 3, no mas de 3 lo prometo._

_Ahora habrá muchos mas problemas de cómo los deje, ay mas drama, y Len sufrirá un poquito, solo les pido que si lo empiezan, lo terminen, y ya si al final no les gusto, pues que pena, pero léanlo completo por favor._

_Aclaraciones, comentarios generales y demás hasta abajo!_

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es mío, da da da, esto es sin fines de lucro, da da da, mejor solo comencemos._

**Cap 2: ¡Estúpidas almohadas!**

Tal y como se quedaron las cosas preferí no tomar partido. Trate de seguir con mi vida, y mantener el bajo perfil que siempre protegí y cuide. Pero obviamente las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

Un par de días después de mi charla con Rin, note como formulaba un plan. Para empezar, estudió de pies a cabeza a mí en ese entonces novia, que aunque me molesto un poco, me sirvió para conocerla más profundamente. Resulta que viene de un pequeño poblado de Nara, vive con su madre soltera, su hermano y su abuelo, siempre estudio en escuelas públicas, en las cuales siempre destacaba. En fin, descubrí mucho sobre ella, lo malo, mi hermana también.

Después de 2 o 3 citas, oficialmente me volví novio de Rui, ella me gustaba bastante, era inteligente y dulce. Claro, me costo un poco invitarla, ya que Rei siempre me asechaba y amenazaba, pero al final se dio cuanta de los feliz que yo la hacia y nos dejo parcialmente en paz.

Ahora, el plan de Rin consistía en ganarle en todo, y cuando digo todo, es TODO, comenzó ganándole en titulo de la mejor de la clase, cosa que a mi novia no le afecto mucho, al fin y al cabo mi hermana tenia mucho talento y la competitividad lograba sacarle todo su potencial, mejoro mucho en el manejo de lápices y marcadores, ay que admitir que ese titulo, se lo gano limpiamente.

Intente explicarle a Rui que mi hermana estaba psicópata y que lo sentía mucho, que no era mi culpa, y para mi sorpresa lo tomo bastante bien, dijo que el ser la primera no era algo que le importara, lo único que quería era seguir con su promedio semi-perfecto para conservar la beca y seguir en la escuela con su hermano.

Hasta entonces creía que mi vida continuaría sin problemas, que iluso fui. Por que ese fue solo el comienzo.

Porque a mi hermana no le basto con quitarle el primer lugar, no, luego siguió con los clubes, se unió a todos a los que Rui estaba unida. El club de apreciación artística, el de fans de Tohoshinki* (Banda que mi hermana odia con todo su ser), al club de jardinería (Rin detesta ensuciarse las manos) y al de poetas. Y utilizo todo su tiempo y esfuerzo para convertirse en la vice-capitana de cada club.

Apreciación artística fue lo mas sencillo, después de todo, ambas eran artistas y les gustaba la pintura fina, así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue familiarizarse con lo mas conocido y ya.

Al de Fans de Tohoshinki, dios, ese nos volvió locos a los dos, puso su música las 24 horas del día, se aprendió letras y la biografía de los integrantes, al final, yo también aprendí bastante acerca de ellos, y es mas, aunque odie decirlo, creo que hasta a mi me ha gustado su música. Para el de jardinería tuvo que superar su miedo a las bacterias excesivas (solo le temía a lugares como el lodo, los basureros y los baños públicos) y aprender acerca de flores e insectos.

Y al de poesía, bueno, creo que fue el único en el que no logro un gran puesto, mi hermana no es de las que sepa escribir muy bien.

Un día, con mucho valor (o locura) decidí preguntarle si en serio valía la pena tanto sacrificio solo para superar a una chica que jamás le había hecho algo. Su respuesta, me lanzo una almohada.

-Hermanito- dijo con un poco de ternura y enojo al mismo tiempo (créanme ¡Si se puede!)- ¿Acaso recuerdas lo que nos repetía mamá todos los días?

Me quede un minuto en silencio y lo único que recordé fue…

-¿Qué no tocáramos la colección de pelotas de beisbol de papá?

-No, tonto. Que el apellido Kagamine es poderoso, durante generaciones nuestra familia ha destacado en todo, somos los mejores, no dejare que esa pobretona me gane.

-Rin, eso es racismo- otra almohada cayo en mi rostro, realmente le gustaba golpearme- que sea pobre no la hace inferior, es muy talentosa y amable si la conocieras- una almohada mas- ¡Rin deja de golpearme!

-Lo hare cuando te calles.

-¿Por qué demonios odias tanto a Rui?

-¡Pues por que ella…!- guardo silencio un par de segundos y de repente miro al suelo ocultando un notorio sonroso en su cara- ella tiene algo que yo quiero- termino en un casi inaudible susurro.

-¿Qué cosa?

Como se imaginaron (o tal vez no) otra almohada se estrello contra mi, ¡demonios! cuantos cojines podría tener una mujer en su cama.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!

Dicho esto me dio la espalda y se dirigió al baño, mas en cuanto reaccione corrí en su dirección, la tome de los brazos y la puse contra la pared, luego la obligue a mirarme a los ojos, estábamos bastante cerca, e increíblemente me gustaba mucho estar así con ella, sacudí mi cabeza un poco fuerte, e decir, ¡en que demonios estaba pensando, era mi hermana!, bueno, ella siempre a sido una belleza, muy dulce, ademas tiene un cuerpo de… ok, ya me me estoy desviando, ademas en ese momento trataba de no pensar de esa manera sobre mi gemela. Vi como unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, estaba enormemente sonrojada y tenia una cara que no veía desde hace años.

-Rin, somos hermanos, no, somos algo mas grande que eso, somos gemelos, siempre nos hemos contado todo, desde lo mas profundo hasta lo mas tonto, si ocurre algo, dimelo ahora, si te llego a hacer algo, aun podemos remediarlo, pero habla antes de que hagas otra tontería.

-Len… yo…- su respiración era entrecortada, y sus ojos cristalinos- es que yo siento que…

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? Escuche gritos- mi hermana fue interrumpida por los gritos y golpes que Meiko le propinaba a la puerta.

-Si Meiko nee-san, estamos bien- se apresuro a contestar mi hermana- solo fue una pelea de hermanos.

-De acuerdo, bajen de una vez, Kaito-dobe* esta a punto de servir la cena.

-Ya vamos.

-Rin… ahora dime.

Tomo mis manos y las alejo (para mi sorpresa) de manera serena.

-Olvídalo, nee-san nos esta esperando.

Y sin decir mas salió de la habitación, cabe mencionar, que no volvió a tocar el tema en un buen rato. Bajamos a cenar, sin dirigirnos la mirada en toda la noche, cabe mencionar que ha sido la cena mas incomoda, al parecer Miku y Meiko se habían peleado por sabe que cosa y no se hablaban, Kaito como esta enamorado de Meiko, y es el mejor amigo de Miku, prefirió guardar silencio y no tomar partido, Gumi para la desgracia de todos había reprobado su examen de Química, y sabemos que cada vez que algo así le pasa se pone muy triste y se queda callada (cosa extraña por que ella normalmente nunca siempre esta contando algo), y como ese día era el aniversario de Gackupo y Luka, se habían ido a cenar a un restaurante, cosa que me alegro, todo el día se habían estado comiendo a besos, no quería soportarlos en un momento tan incomodo como este.

Las cosas se relajaron un poco, y pude continuar con Rui tranquilamente, simplemente que mi hermana ya no se enteraba de nada, prefería no decirle cuando salíamos y hacerlo en lugares que Rin jamás visitaría, como la biblioteca o La cafetería mas barata del lugar, al fin, todo estaba tomando su curso normal.

¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Ese solo era el comienzo. Un día en que me levante con estupiditis espontaneous, pensé que podría llevar a Rui a entrar a mi edificio, ese día Rin tenia que hacer un proyecto con sus amigas y tenía la tarde para mi solo.

Error de cálculos…

Ese día estaba lloviendo, y si hay algo que Rin odia mas que a mi novia, es la lluvia, dice que le arruina el cabello o algo así, y se niega a salir, imagínense su cara cuando me vio llegar con ella, parecía como si hubiera chupado un limón y luego le dijeran que su vestido nuevo estaba pasado de moda, y su mirada, dios, si las miradas mataran, yo y mi novia estaríamos muertos.

-Vaya, hermanito, no me esperaba esto- comento ella mientras se acercaba a nosotros con la sonrisa mas falsa que pudo ofrecernos- jamás pensé que trajeras a esta mentirosa a NUESTRO dormitorio- nótese el énfasis el palabra nuestro.

Ese, era mi infierno, bueno, siempre me imagine que el averno seria muy caliente, lleno de fuego, y que habría un gran demonio rojo listo para hacerme sufrir durante toda mi eternidad, pero no, el verdadero era este mi novia y mi gemela mirándose con odio inmenso, mi hermana estaba comenzando una guerra y todo era culpa mía.

-¿Perdón?- fue lo único que atino a decir Rui- ¿me estas diciendo mentirosa, rubia idiota?

¿Espera? ¿Qué?, la chica a la que yo creía tan dulce y linda le devolvió el ataque a mi hermana, ¿Cuándo demonios se puso en plan defensivo?

-Rui… ¿Tu acabas de…?

-¡A quien llamas rubia idiota, tu pobretona usurpadora!

Volcán Rin Kagamine activado…

-Chicas- me atreví a interrumpir- ¿por que mejor no nos calmamos y hablamos como las personas civilizadas que somos?

-Len no te metas en esto, creo que ya es hora de que te enteres por que tu querida noviecita sale contigo.

Confusión, es lo único que describió ese momento. ¿Por qué le dijo mentirosa? Y ¿desde cuando Rui era tan agrsiva?

-Rin, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué? No sabias que la pobretona esta participa en la "caza de estrellas"-

-Len, es mentira, yo jamás jugaría algo así.

-¡¿Pero de que demonios están hablando?

-La caza de estrellas, querido hermano, es un juego, el baño de chicas tiene una pared de popularidad, donde ponen a todos los chicos deseados, y una lista de las competidoras que quieren ir por ese chico, como sabrás Gackupo-san ya no esta disponible, entonces lo quitaron, y en cuanto a Kaito-kun el ya casi no hay, la mayoría fallan es su misión de conquista, hoy por mera curiosidad, comencé a ver tu lista y ¡adivina quien estaba!

Mire confundido a la pelinegra, estaba a punto de llorar, y tenia en la cara una ira incontenible, preferí sostenerla por los hombres antes de que hiciera una locura.

-Rin, sigo sin entender.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Ella sale contigo por la fama de estar en esa pared, por que la que aparece allí, obtiene los mismos privilegios que uno de nosotros.

Al fin capte, mire a los ojos a mi chica, y por poco y se le ponían rojos de la rabia.

-Te juro que yo… no… ¡es mentira!- y rompió a llorar, puso su mano el un pequeño mango negro que sobresalía de su bolsillo, ¿mencione que ella nunca salía de su habitación sin una de sus hachas?

-No, espera, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas- logre alejarla de su hacha- mira te llevare a tu habitación, y allá hablamos mas tranquilamente, ¿te parece?- asentido lentamente- y Rin, cuando vuelva, hablaremos seriamente.

-Claro, ponte de su lado.

-¡Rin!- la volví a regañar.

-Bien, me callare, pero que no se te olvide algo Kagene- dijo por ultimo- esa pared tiene dos caras, ambas podemos jugar el mismo juego.

Ya no quise saber nada mas, solo la tome en brazos y me la lleve de allí. Conversamos un poco y me juro que ella no puso su nombre en la lista, que ella no era esa clase de chica, y que jamás pensó en mí de esa manera. Yo pienso que por un momento le creí, mas su palabra estaba perdiendo credibilidad, y no sabia en quien confiar, sabia que Rin jamás me mentiría, al menos no de manera tan fuerte por un lado, por el otro, ella se estaba tomando bastante mal el hecho de que yo saliera con su "enemiga".

En cuanto a mi novia, en realidad me gustaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que apenas y hace un mes que la conocía, estaba en una posición muy incomoda. Al llegar la deje en su habitación, gracias a dios, Rei no estaba, y ella me prometió no decirle nada (si lo hacia, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que me haría), le plante un suave beso en la frente y me retire. Tenia muchas cosas que decirle a mi hermana cuando llegara, estaba muy molesto por su reacción, y me había dejado bastante confundido, no es que fuera su culpa, al fin y al cabo, una de las dos estaba mintiendo, y no tenia porque creerle mas a una que a otra. Yo amo a mi hermana, pero también quería mucho a Rui, necesitaba saber un poco más antes de decidir sobre algo.

De regreso a mi habitación, me encontré a Luka saliendo de la librería del campus, sinceramente no quería llegar solo al edificio, así que me le acerque con la esperanza de que me dejara acompañarla un rato.

-Hey Luka-san, ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-Len-kun- me saludo feliz- claro que no, ya voy de regreso a la casa.

-Genial, gracias.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te veo muy abatido.

-Luka-san, tu como eres mujer…

-Ho gracias, que educado por notarlo.

-No me refiero a eso, quiero saber, ¿tú has visto la tabla de "caza de estrellas"?

-Conocerla- la pelirosa rió ante mi comentario- Yo soy la primera en esa tabla.

-¿En serio?

-Soy la novia de Gackupo, obviamente aparezco allí, ¿Qué pasa con la tabla?

-Bueno, es que Rin dijo, que Rui se había anotado allí, y es que yo… no se.

-No sabes a quien creerle…

-Exacto- afirme avergonzado.

-Mira, te seré totalmente sincera, las mujeres somos malvadas y podemos llegar a ser unas verdaderas zorras, y Rin, aunque es una lindura, se ve que no le agrada para nada tu novia, y Rui, aunque no la conozco bien, se viene de una familia extraña, y peor pobre, y aquí ellos no consiguen un trato muy justo. La que aparece en esa tabla, recibe grandes privilegios, así que a cualquiera de la casa del sur le convendría salir con uno de nosotros…

-¿Quieres decir que ella si puso su nombre en la lista?

-Solo quiero que no deseches esa posibilidad, también ten en cuenta que tu hermana suele ser muy intensa, y como dije, las mujeres somos capaces de muchas cosas, solo piénsalo bien, y no acuses a ninguna de las dos, porque sino terminaras con Kaito-kun, con la pelea que tuvieron Miku y Meiko, el pobre ya se gano el odio de las dos, y eso que el no ha hecho casi nada.

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias por el consejo Luka-sensei.

-No por nada soy la mayor.

El resto del camino hablamos acerca de cómo nos iba en la escuela, y demás cosas, y en cuanto llegamos me empujo para que fuera a hablar con Rin, y tratara de arreglar las cosas, apreté mis puños y subí las escaleras, estaba decidido, abrí nuestro cuarto y luego…

Me sangro la nariz.

Mi hermana si estaba allí, toda mojada, lo que pude deducir, fue que se acababa de dar una ducha, y que al momento se sentarse en la cama se durmió, con solo una toalla puesta. Tenia en frente mío un bello ángel, mojado, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, dormido, con una delicada sonrisa en su rostro, y…

¿En que pensaba en ese momento? Ella es mi hermana, se lo que piensan, soy una asquerosa persona a la que le sangra la nariz viendo a su hermana, pero oigan, soy un hombre ¿no? ella siempre a sido hermosa, y hace como 11 años que no la veía… así.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar todos los pensamientos malos. Tome mi cobija y la cubrí con ella, le hice una coleta y después solo la observe.

Su piel seguía igual de suave…

Y su cara reflejaba una enorme tranquilidad, tan sublime…

Le di un beso en la mejilla, y decidí no perturbar más su sueño.

"_Bien, me callare, pero que no se te olvide algo Kagene esa pared tiene dos caras, ambas podemos jugar el mismo juego"_

"_No deseches esa posibilidad, también ten en cuenta que tu hermana suele ser muy intensa, y como dije, las mujeres somos capaces de muchas cosas, solo piénsalo bien, y no acuses a ninguna de las dos"_

Esas dos frases me atormentaron el resto del día y durante toda la noche, no dejaba de pensar en que se refería Rin al decir eso, y cual de las dos me estaba mintiendo.

Al día siguiente me desperté tarde, mi hermana ya no estaba en la habitación, y ya era tarde para ir a clases. De algún modo me alegro, quería tomarme el tiempo para pensar y aclarar las cosas, solo le envié un texto a Rui para avisarle que todo estaba bien y que la vería luego.

El resto del día me la pase en un parque tomando café, pensando…

Luego fui a mi habitación, y prendí mi iPod…

Me quede dormido…

Y desperté 4 horas después…

Eran las 6 de la tarde, y Rin, apenas volvía de sus clases.

Puede que haya sido por estar todavía medio dormido, o por el hecho de que a mi hermana le encanta fastidiarme, pero me levante molesto.

-Rin, ¿donde estabas?- pregunté enojado mientras la veía, traía consigo una enorme sonrisa, la misma que trae cuando me gana en las luchas.

-Perdón por la tardanza nii-chan, estaba… ocupada.

Odio ese tono de voz tan "inocente", me enfadó más.

-No estoy jugando, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Descuida, solo estaba con mi nuevo novio.

Si, ella dijo novio.

-¿Nuevo novio? Por dios.

-Si, es un chico muy lindo y dulce, creo que lo conoces, se llama Rei Kagene ¿Te suena?

Solo una cosa me quedo clara después de eso, mi hermana SI que sabía como irritarme.

_*Tohoshinki: es una banda coreana, integrada por 5 chicos, el atractivo principal de ellos es su físico, y es una banda que me fascina._

_*Dobe: Idiota, estúpido, imbécil._

_Bien, el RinxLen ya esta siendo visible, y en el último capitulo pues… ya verán. Por ahora deberán imaginarse el resto. Y disculpen por la tardanza, pero con la escuela y los proyectos finales, el tiempo se me agota. Así que tardaran un poquito en ver la actualización._

_¡Tengan paciencia!_

_Reviews de todo tipo son bienvenidos!_

_Y aclarando, yo siempre contesto reviews, pero por alguna razón ya no puedo hacerlo por replys, así que enviare MPs, así que si revisen su bandeja de entrada de vez en cuando, le prometo contestarles. Y en cuanto a los anónimos solo quería darles las gracias por tomarse 5 minutos para comentar mi historia, sus reviews valen mucho, pero obviamente no les puedo enviar un mensaje, así que les mando un saludo y mi gratitud =D_

_Los quiero!_

_Ichijouji Kany-chan_


	3. Ahora lo… ¿entiendo?

_**Hijos míos! Ahora si han de querer matarme.**_

_**No los culpo por hacerlo, yo también me odiaría. Pero aquí esta, el último capitulo de Lo que nunca entenderé.**_

_**El final, esto es el final. Ya no tendrán que sufrir más. Así que todos ustedes lean y critiquen con libertad, estoy tan feliz de terminar mi primer historia sin ser one-shoot, que soportare todo. Mejor hay los dejo, y lean, las notas de autora, vienen al final.**_

_**Disclaimer: ¿Tengo que decirlo?**_

_**Dedicatoria: Desde inicio a fin, a la única e inigualable, Estefania Giselle D´alto, te amo y lo sabes, eres mi mejor amiga en todo el universo, gracias por tus palabras de aliento, tu compañía y tu cercanía, eres todo lo que podría desear en una amiga y más de lo que merezco, y como prometí la tercera parte.**_

_**Aquí va…**_

_**Ahora lo… ¿entiendo?**_

_**By: Ichijouji Kany-chan**_

* * *

><p>¿Saben que otra cosa aprendí dentro de esta historia que les estoy contando?<p>

Que el agua fría es el mejor amigo del hombre. Si, no es el perro, es el agua fría.

¿Por qué? Porque sirve para toda ocasión. Tiene arteria de usos, como:

Para el verano: es decir, no hay nada mejor que una buena tarde de verano, sentarte en una hamaca, con un grande y frio vaso de agua con hielo, una pajilla y quizá una o dos rodajas de limón. Eso es vida.

Para la ducha: porque, ¿hay quien tenga un sano juicio a quien no le guste bañarse con una refrescante agua helada? Claro que no, y sobre todo es que no importa que pase, siempre abra agua halda cuando abras el grifo, que si no hay gas o electricidad, que si es verano o invierno, no importa lo frio es lo esencial.

Para emergencias masculinas: es que uno no lo puede evitar, de repente, estas en el parque, pensando en meramente tus asuntos, cuando de la nada sale una hermosa, hermosa chica. Trae una falda especialmente corta, un escote que le llega al ombligo y unas plataformas que fácilmente te doblan la altura. Bueno, esa clase de emergencias (no me vean como si fuera un pervertido, pregúntenle a cualquier hombre que conozcan, que de preferencia no sea un pariente, y les responderá lo mismo), y se arregla súper sencillo, te paras, vas a la tienda y pides un litro de agua bien fría, el sabor es opcional.

Y para lo que la he usado desde que llegue a esta escuela es para:

Relajarte: para los exámenes o los proyectos, para concursos, para cuando descubres que tu hermana es una verdadera desvergonzada, es fácil des estresarte tomando agua fría. Y desde ese día, he tomado decenas de galones.

Después de que mi hermana me soltara la… impactante noticia, nos separamos bastante. O bueno, yo me aleje de ella. Me dolió, que no pudiese dejarme en paz con mi novia, no le habíamos hecho nada malo. Y así es como por primera vez en sus 14 años de existencia, los gemelos kagamine se distanciaron, pueden creer que fue mi culpa, o de ella, no lo sé. Lo que si se, es que en esos tiempos se venía un evento que ninguno de los dos podía olvidar, nuestro cumpleaños.

Porque fuese como fuese Rin, y teniendo todo el dinero de Japón, no podía cambiar la fecha de su cumpleaños, yo tampoco podía hacerlo. Así que decidimos un día conversar, exponer nuestros puntos de vista y llegar a un común acuerdo.

Y las cosas no fueron como se supone debían de salir.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del lobby, intercambiamos algunas palabras, un par de insultos, muchos gritos. Y la única manera en que los demás lograron callarnos fue enviando a Meiko con una de las katanas de Kamui. Y secundándola, estaban Miku y Luka.

-¿Quisieran callarse un minuto y explicarnos de manera civilizada cual es el problema _ahora_?- exclamó Luka molesta, dando énfasis en la palabra ahora, nuestras peleas se habían vuelto tan frecuentes, y siempre tenían un motivo diferente.

-¡Lo que sucede…!- me calle al notar como Luka me miraba indignada como respuesta a mi tono tan elevado, al fin y al cabo es la "sempai" de todos aquí- lo que sucedió fue que, en una semana, es nuestros cumpleaños, intentamos ponernos de acuerdo en que hacer y bueno, no salió bien.

-Y es que nosotros- continuó Rin- siempre hemos tenido fiesta de cumpleaños, es como una tradición, y no sabíamos que hacer.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Miku- chicos, no hay porque pelear, miren, si lo que quieren es una fiesta…

-Una fiesta tendrán- prosiguió Meiko- no es muy difícil de hacer aquí. Escuchen, al este del campus hay un auditorio abandonado, solía ser el principal, pero tras unos problemitas con las luces y el sonido, lo dejaron solo y se construyo el nuevo que ustedes conocen. Y el decano principal es flexible y podría prestárnoslo.

-Sí, escuchen chicos, son hermanos gemelos, olvídense de sus rivalidades y celebren felices sus cumpleaños. No saben lo que yo daría por haber tenido un hermano, lástima que mi madre no vivió para eso- comento Miku algo deprimida.

-Yo también siempre quise un hermanito, pero con la vida tan ocupada de mi madre, apenas tuvo tiempo para tenerme a mi- agrego Luka.

-Yo soy hija única y… no por dios, así estoy perfecta.

-Arruina los buenos momentos Meiko…

-Disculpa señorita perfección, debemos de hacer que este par deje de pelear no estamos aquí para escuchar tu novela.

-¡Señor, ayúdame con esto!, ya cállense las dos, en fin, ¿Rin, Len, aceptan?

Mire un segundo a mi gemela y con eso me basto para saber la respuesta.

-Claro Luka-san, aceptamos con gusto- respondimos al unisonó.

Y… ¿a? ¿qué?, ¿pensaron que ese fue el fin de mis problemas?

Pero si apenas comenzaban.

Pero solo para mí.

Al parecer la fiesta tuvo grandes beneficios para todos los demás. Estuvieron más ocupados preparando la fiesta que en la misma navidad, que es dos días antes de nuestro cumpleaños.

Al fin Meiko y Miku hicieron las paces, como faltaba poco tiempo para como poder contratar una banda, entonces ambas decidieron tocar ellas, inclusive Teto y Neru se les unieron.

En cuanto a la comida, Kaito y Akaito se unieron para crear un gran banquete, el primero encargado del postre y las bebidas y el segundo de toda la comida.

Kamui y Gumi, después de que convencieran al decano de prestarles el lugar, se encargaron de decorarlo, con ayuda del equipo deportivo-hiperactivo de ella, el lugar quedo increíble.

El problema fue Luka, que tras una conversación, en la cual no fui incluido, con Rin y el resto de las chicas, decidieron que mi compartida fiesta, sería una fiesta de disfraces.

Pero, ¿y qué tiene de malo que sea una fiesta de disfraces?

Nada realmente si lo miran de esa manera, porque, no vayan a creer que soy uno de esos aburridos que creen que el disfrazarse o hacer cosplay es tonto, porque no lo es, inclusive me gusta. El problema fue que no pude elegir mi disfraz.

Rin y yo ya habíamos tenido de estas antes. Hace como dos años nos vestimos de princesa y caballero, y cuando teníamos 7 años nos vestimos de Yoshi y Honguito de Mari Bross*. Pero esta vez, al preguntarle a Luka sobre mi disfraz (recuerden que ella está en diseño de modas, y al parecer se juntó con sus amigas Piko y Lily, y hablaron con su coordinador para que tomase en cuenta la hechura de estos disfraces como un proyecto o algo así) y me respondió que ya lo tenía cubierto, pero no me dijo de que me iba a vestir, después solo me guiño el ojo y me dijo tu relajado yo estresada.

Eso último me estremeció completamente e hizo que me bebiera un garrafón entero de agua helada. Cuando me calme fui a hablar con Rui, a ya saben, invitarla a la fiesta y me dijo que gracias a que su hermano salía con mi gemela, ya tenían todo cubierto y que ella y Rei irían de Batman y Batichica, y como ella es amiga de Piko, los gastos estaban pagados.

Eso me calmo un poco más, un problema menos del cual preocuparme, ella estaba invitada a la fiesta, tenía que ponerse y yo podría relajarme y disfrutar del resto de la semana. Y eso, jamás debí de hacerlo.

Porque deje que las cosas fluyeran a su propio ritmo, no pregunte nada y solo espere a que llegara el día de la fiesta.

Esta comenzaba a las 7:30 pm, y dos horas antes tocó Luka mi puerta dejándome mi disfraz, me cambie, me bañe y perfume, y justo cuando baje a que me llevaran note que mi tan querida gemela se me había adelantado.

Observe los disfraces de los demás, Gakupo y Luka hacían juego, por lo que él me dijo se había personalizado como el protagonista de una vieja leyenda europea, llamada "La locura del duque de Venomia" el iba como tal y su novia como una de sus víctimas, con un suave y hermoso camisón rosa.

Miku estaba como la bella durmiente y Meiko como una tal "Vanika Conchita", al parecer tanto ellas como el resto de su banda, habían escogido vestirse como princesas, o algo por el estilo.

Y justo cuando pregunte por Rin, me respondieron que Gumi estaba impaciente y que se la había llevado, y que Gumi se había vestido como conejita (de playboy por los que me susurro Miku) pero de mi hermana, no dijeron nada.

El lugar donde se estaba haciendo la fiesta, era aunque viejo, bastante amplio y bonito, con las decoraciones de mis amigos se veía fabuloso. Una larga pista de baile al centro, mesas decoradas con amarrillo y naranja al fondo, el escenario al frente donde tocaría la banda en frente y a la izquierda una extensa mesa repleta de bocadillos dulces y salados. Entre la gente que había llegado logre distinguir a Kaito y su primo vestidos como mago blanco y mago negro (se imaginaran cual es cual) y a mi novia con su disfraz platicando alegremente con Piko, quien venía de maid. Pero de mi gemela, cero.

Comencé a disfrutar de la fiesta, había buena música por parte de Meiko, buena comida, mucha bebida y lo más importante, estaba con mis amigos y mi novia.

Cuando en un momento a otro, salió Gumi diciendo que quería ver que los cumpleañeros bailaran una canción juntos. Allí fue cuando note como los reflectores apuntaban hacia la entrada donde Rin hacia su aparición, y ahí está el problema número dos. Que Rin estaba vestida de Cleopatra.

¿Pero y que tiene de malo eso?

¡Que yo venía de Marco Antonio!

¿No saben a qué me refiero? Les explicare un poco de historia. Marco Antonio fue el segundo esposo de Cleopatra, su más grande amor y la razón por la cual esta se suicido.

Algo andaba mal, y no fui el único en notarlo, varios murmullos y miradas fueron suficientes para saber que todos sabían de historia menos las costureras. Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer una escenita. Además, si nada de esto había sido mi culpa, por que preocuparme por los demás. Estire mi mano invitando a Rin a tomarme del brazo, para que así, comenzáramos a bailar. Pero no, no se acabo allí, porque la tramposa de Miku, sabe que cosas le susurro a Meiko, que comenzaron a tocar una canción romántica, pero no cualquier canción, era nada más y nada menor que Magnet.

Creo que la gente que lee esta historia no necesita una explicación para entender la magnitud de mi problema. Y no solo eso, porque también, mientras bailábamos, pude escuchar perfectamente como Rin cantaba esa canción, con pasión y sentimiento. ¿Acaso algo podía empeorar?

Pues si empeoro, porque en plena canción, en medio de toda esa gente, se me empezó a insinuar. Estoy seguro de que, el hecho de que sus manos se empezaran a acercar a lugares que no mencionare, porque no sería ético, no fueron coincidencia ni un accidente. Y esos cuatro minutos que se supone dura la canción, se me hicieron cuatro días enteros, sin mencionar lo incomodo y bochornoso que fue eso, también fue raro que mi gemela se hubiese comportado de tal manera, y estaba seguro de que nuestra ropa y esa música no fueron causa de la casualidad.

Después de que acabara la pieza, espere un minuto más para poder salir corriendo del lugar, dando a parar a unas de las bancas que se encontraban cerca del teatro para poder respirar y aclarar la mente. Aunque mi paz no duro mucho, como me imagine, mi hermana me siguió hasta aquí.

-Len, disculpa lo que paso, déjame explicarte- voltee hacia un lado para observar como mi rubia favorita, escondida tras un árbol, me miraba apenada con los ojos llorosos.

No estaba mintiendo, realmente lo sentía.

-Vamos siéntate conmigo- señale la banca en la que estaba sentado- solo explícame lo que pasó.

-Yo no tengo excusa, es solo que yo necesitaba que lo supieras…

-¡Saber que!, yo hasta ahora no se na…

Unos labios me callaron, unos labios calientes, suaves, deliciosos. Quería detenerlo, pero no pude. No es que yo fuese un experto en besos, apenas he tenido unas dos o tres novias a lo largo de mi corta vida, pero si estaba seguro de algo, jamás recibiría uno que mejorara ese. No eran los labios, ni la chica, era la magia que sentía haciéndolo, eso que solo puedes sentir con tu alma gemela, con la persona con la que estas destinado a estar. Desgraciadamente, esa persona, era mi hermana gemela, irónico.

Por más que mi cerebro intento hacer que mis brazos reaccionaran y me alejaran de ella, hicieron lo contrario. La acercaron mas a mí, mi lengua profundizo el beso mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda. Fue un momento inigualable.

Y el momento en el que tuvimos que separarnos, ver sus ojos fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

-Rin, yo no sabía.

-No espera, esto no ha sido justo, déjame explicarte.

Asentí con la cabeza para que ella prosiguiera tranquilamente.

-Yo arregle todo esto. Desde un inicio me moleste con Rui, porque yo te amo, desde siempre te ame, y no me pareció justo que con apenas unas semanas de conocerla fuera tu novia. Y me deprimí mucho, y tú jamás lo notaste, así que busque ayuda con las chicas, y ellas me ayudaron. ¿Crees que mis amigas no sabían ya de nuestro cumpleaños? Ellas me ofrecieron antes una fiesta, pero planearon todo esto para que yo tuviera mi oportunidad conmigo. Cuando supe que Luka se había ofrecido a hacernos los disfraces, le pedí que nos hiciera algo romántico, es por eso que ella no te dijo nada. El plan original era que tú fueras Romeo y yo Cenicienta, para que Meiko cantara una canción con ese título que ella mismo compuso, jamás pensé en cómo te sentirías tu con esto, y lo lamento.

Inicio a llorar, y no lo soporte. Me dolía más de lo que pensé.

-Vaya, jamás me lo hubiese imaginado. Pero, ¿las chicas no te dijeron nada por estar enamorada de tu hermano gemelo?

-Es que tú no sabes lo que pasó con Gumi, yo tampoco lo sabía. No se me muy bien la historia, pero al parecer Gakupo y ella son medios hermanos o hermanastros, no estoy segura. El punto es que, Gumi está enamorada de el, y siempre estuvo tratando de conquistarlo y justo cuando casi lo lograba, llegaron a aquí y conocieron a Luka, y bueno, te imaginaras el resto. Así que cuando se enteraron de mi, si se extrañaron un poco, pero no podían decir nada, mucho menos con ellas dos presentes. Así que decidieron ayudarme.

-Eso, si es increíble.

La volví a besar, esta vez un poco más suave. Creo que con eso le di a entender que yo también sentía algo diferente e hermandad por ella.

-Vaya, esto sí es una sorpresa.

Escuche como esa voz se acercaba a nosotros, la reconocí inmediatamente. Al igual que Rin.

-Vamos Rui, búrlate de mi, se que quieres hacerlo- mi hermana chistó sin verla a la cara.

-De hecho, querida Rin, vengo a darte las gracias.

¿Las gracias?

-¿Las gracias?- cuestiono mi hermana. Divertido, telepatía gemela.

-Len, por favor no me tomes esto a mal, pero creo que gracias a esto puedo tomar valor de ir a decirle a el que lo amo, tal como lo acabas de hacer tu, Rin.

Ambas se dirigieron una dulce mirada, lo cual me causo escalofríos

-Len, si te quiero y mucho, pero a quien amo es a otro-¿alguien aparte de mi esta confundido?

-Ve por el, pobretona del cerro- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Eso hare, rubia idiota- contesto la castaña.

Tal vez no entendí muy bien esa última escena, pero sé que después de eso siguió uno de tantos besos y caricias que me daría con ella. La única e inigualable Rin Kagamine, mi hermana gemela.

Muchas cosas cambiaron a partir de ese día. Para empezar estaba el hecho de que Rei y Rui parecían solo uno, porque no podían despegar sus labios por más de cinco segundos. Creo que ya entiendo de qué hablaban esas chicas. Y claro no hay que olvidar que ahora Rin y Rui son mejores amigas

En cuanto a los demás, Kaito al fin convenció a Meiko de salir, y quien sabe, tal vez pronto sean novios o algo así. Gumi también consiguió pareja, es un chipo menor que ella, tiene trece años y se llama Gachapoid*, tiene mucho en común, y por lo que a mi concierne, ya no se acuerda en absoluto de su hermano. Y ahora el resto de los chicos becados y nosotros llevamos una excelente relación.

En cuanto a mí a Rin…

-¿Len que tanto escribes?- pregunto juguetona mi hermana.

-Nada importante Rin- dije mientras cerraba mi laptop y me levantaba para darle un beso fugaz en los labios y abrazarla muy fuerte.- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Pues veras, estaba en mi clase de manejo de lápices cuando la chica nueva, la tal SeeU, se empezó a regodear con el maestro de que ella en Corea era la invicta campeona en sus exhibiciones de arte, es tan molesta, pero ya verá cuando conozca a la verdadera Rin Kagamine, se lamentara de ser tan presumida.

Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Rin, creo que tu eres algo que jamás entenderé- exprese en voz alta mientras veía como mi hermana se paraba para tomar algo del estante.

Y ante mi comentario, me miro un poco extrañada y soltó una sonora carcajada. Lentamente se acerco a mí, se sentó en mis piernas y muy sensualmente dijo:

-No, jamás lo harás, así que solo ámame.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y la bese. Y lo que hicimos el resto de la tarde, bueno eso no se los pienso contar.

* * *

><p><em>* 1 basado en la canción Go go mario, de Miku hatsune<em>

_*2 se que gachapoid tiene solo 5 años, pero necesitaba a alguien para Gumi y fue el único que se me ocurrió_

_**Y se acabo, ¿Qué tan mal quedo? **_

_**Pues algunos comentarios son:**_

_**Los disfraces, la mayoría son basados en canciones de vocaloid, o en alguna otra cosa que se me haya ocurrido. Por los de rin y len, bueno esa es otra historia. Odio a SeeU. Esto no tendrá más continuación.**_

_**Ya estoy planeando otro fick de vocaloid con esta pareja de protagonista, que opinan.**_

_**Igual háganle click al botoncito de abajo, creo que es azul, ni idea solo háganle click y digan que opinan**_

_**Por cierto, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, los que leyeron y comentaron, los que agregaron la historia a favs o a alerts, los que me agregaron a mí a favs y a alerts, a los que solo leyeron. A todos mil gracias, esta es mi historia mas famosa, mas comentada, y les juro que estoy por llorar de alegría y de emoción. Sobre todo quiero agradecerle a "Hikari-chan" quien me dijo iba a recomendar mi historia al foro de VocaloidFans, he visitado ese foro un par de veces y es un gran honor que alguien lo recomiende allí. Me siento orgullosa, feliz y les juro que los amo muchachos, gracias a todos ustedes.**_

_**Por el momento me despido, con muchos oxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Kany!**_


End file.
